


Тоска

by PlainTiger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Роман скучает по нему.
Relationships: Romain Grosjean/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 1





	Тоска

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064384) by [PlainTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger). 



Бегущая полоска в верху экрана замирает. Вместе с ней замирает и Шарль виртуальный. Реальный сейчас где-то в Монте-Карло, непростительно далеко.

Роман скучает. Он уже смирился с этой мыслью, с тем, насколько это правильно или неправильно. Казалось бы, когда они в последний раз общались дольше пяти минут? После того столкновения в Остине, разве что, да и то разговор был не из приятных.

А все равно тоска. И ведь Шарлю не нужны эти отношения, но Роман все еще пытается выбить из него хоть какую-то реакцию. Даже если это никому, кроме него, не нужный челлендж с мытьем рук.

Раньше все было гораздо проще.


End file.
